Luciérnagas
by Gialeslie
Summary: Las Luciérnagas son seres de protección y guía. Es la víspera de Navidad, y Natsu aún no sabe cuál es el regalo ideal par Lucy. Pronto descubrirá que el mejor regalo es aquel que sorprende y viene desde el corazón. -Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Magia bajo el árbol" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".-


_Disclaimer: "__Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Magia bajo el árbol" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

_-"Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra del gran: Hiro Mashima. Si Fairy Tail me peteneciera. Natsu y Lucy abrían terminado juntos desde el principio, y no todas las batallas se solucionarían con el poder de la amistad"_

_Aclaración_: _La historia se sitúa luego de la saga de Oración Seis_

_Número de Palabras__: 3.054 aprox. _

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Luciérnagas.

24 de Diciembre. Las calles llenas de bullicio, las luces, los colores brillantes, las canciones alegres, todo indicaba que por fin se aproximaba la fiesta de víspera de Navidad. Era un poco más de medio día; La nieve cubría con una suave manta en el suelo, las copas de los arboles, y los techos. La prisa de las festividades se aproximaba y el tiempo se escapaba de manera rápida, ya la gente se aglomeraba en las calles yendo y viniendo, evitándose entre sí, toda la gente excepto alguien; un joven peli rosa de ojos jades, veía indeciso el aparador, en donde se encontraban muchas joyas.

-¿Que le podrá gustar?-

Natsu se rascaba la cabeza, era difícil decidir que podría darle a su compañera de equipo. No había tenido problemas escogiendo regalo para los demás. Incluso con Happy, sabía que con un pescado exótico, se solucionaría. Pero Lucy, Lucy era diferente; no tenía idea que le podía regalar. Irónicamente la conocía bien, sabía sus gustos, cuáles eran sus colores favoritos, su comida favorita, sus actividades favoritas, y aun así, su cabeza daba vueltas para escoger un regalo ideal para ella.

Suspiro derrotado; sería mejor llevar todos los regalos al gremio y volvería luego a buscar con más calma, después de todo sus brazos estaban rebosando de paquetes lo que le no le permitía ver bien, en cualquier momento tendría un accidente si seguía así. En su camino, algo llamo su atención, proveniente de la tienda por donde estaba pasando. Miro detalladamente las vitrinas, no había nada interesante. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía la necesidad de entrar? Se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro, antes de entrar a la tienda.

El olor a pino llego a sus sentidos, acompañado de reconfortante calor en el ambiente. La tienda estaba decorada con un toque hogareño que lo hizo sentirse cómodo, y tenía en su interior, estantes y estantes de artículos mágicos. Busco con la mirada al propietario, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí. Sintió un pequeño calambre en sus hombros, y recordó la cantidad de paquetes que aun tenía en los brazos. Acomodo los paquetes suavemente en el suelo; la tienda estaba vacía por lo que no se preocupo por lo que les pudiera pasar. Escaneo minuciosamente cada estante y los objetos en ellos, espadas, juguetes, llaves, bolas de cristal de nieve, entre otros. Se detuvo enfrente de las llaves. ¿Sería prudente regalarle una llave a Lucy?

Ella siempre le comentaba que las llaves son un vínculo especial, no son objetos, se sentiría muy mal si la comprara y se la diera a ella como un obsequio. Miró fijamente las bolas de nieve, todas tenían figuritas graciosas y tiernas, pero hubo una bola en especial, que fue la que tomo por completo su atención, una bola que contrastaba con las demás.

Era una bola vacía, no tenía nada a excepción de la nieve reposada en el fondo. La tomo y de repente la bola emitió un brillo, y en el centro de esta pareció la imagen de Igneel sonriéndole, de la misma manera, que lo hacía cuando él era un niño. Miro más detalladamente, era como si la imagen de adentro tuviera vida, y le susurrara cosas. Tan ensimismado estaba con el curioso objeto, que no noto la presencia de una sombra que se situó atrás suyo.

-Veo que estas interesado en llevarte esa- La voz profunda lo asalto en su concentración.

El susto fue tal que no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación mientras la bola se le escapaba de las manos, con rumbo fijo para el suelo. Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, vio como poco a poco la esfera caía hasta llegar al suelo, normalmente se hubiera hecho añicos; pero esta vez la bola solamente hizo un ruido sordo y rodo hasta llegar a los pies de el vendedor. Natsu volteo quedando al frente del vendedor; era un hombre alto que no aparentaba más de los 45 años, tenía ojos café, y su pelo castaño, con algunos rastros de canas. El vendedor se agacho para recoger la bola caída, que a pesar del impacto, lucia intacta. Explico finalmente- Está protegida con magia, es difícil que la rompan-

-¿Cómo es que mostro esas imágenes?- Dijo señalando la bola que el hombre sostenía

-¿Te refieres a las imágenes que se forman?- El joven asintió, sin dejar a un lado la sorpresa en sus ojos - Es una bola de cristal mágica, muestra los recuerdos más preciados de la persona que la sostiene, en cierto sentido, mantiene vivos los recuerdos especiales. -comento con cierto brillo en sus ojos- En magnolia son muy escasas, y en estas épocas se agotan más rápido de lo normal. De hecho hace poco, un joven pelinegro se llevo la penúltima.

Natsu la miro fascinado, al parecer eso era lo que buscaba. Era un objeto peculiar pero especial. Sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima, consiguió lo que necesitaba antes de que fuera tarde. Luego de comprarla, despedirse del vendedor, y volver a llenar nuevamente sus brazos de regalos, se dispuso a salir del lugar. La caja de regalo de la bola de cristal le arrebato la única brecha de visibilidad que tenía; ahora estaba caminando encomendándose a la suerte. Abrió la puerta, con uno de sus pies, pero en cuanto salió, se estrello sin previo aviso con otra persona igual de cargada de regalos que él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, y que todo lo que sostenía en sus brazos saliera disparado junto con el hacia el suelo.

-¡Hey idiota! Fíjate por donde caminas- Espeto un pelinegro, que se levantaba molesto del suelo- ¿Eh? ¿Flamitas?

-¿Gray?-

-Mira lo que hiciste horno con patas- Señalo molesto el reguero de paquetes, latas y cajas de regalos de ambos dispersos en la nieve -La próxima vez intenta usar el cerebro-

-Así que tu también, estas comprando regalos a última hora ¿No? - Dijo, incorporándose lentamente, mientras masajeaba su cabeza tratando de apaciguar dolor en ella.

-Algo así, me falta uno, ya casi tengo todos-

-¿A si? ¿Le compraste uno a Juvia? - Sonrió de manera picara el Dragon Slayer, provocando un sonrojo en el mago de hielo. Natsu no pudo evitar reír- Jajaja mira como te has puesto, al fin hay algo de color en tu paliducha cara.- Antes de que Gray de tuviera tiempo le refutar, Natsu se le acerco imprevistamente con un sonrisa- ¿Y qué me vas a regalar, Stripper?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te compre algo?-

-Pelearía contigo Stripper, pero no tengo tiempo. Tengo que Llevar esto al Gremio- Respondió imprevistamente, agrego recogiendo sus respectivas pertenencias, y poniéndolas dentro de las bolsas, que anteriormente cargaba. Gray, soltó un bufido, antes de agacharse y también recoger sus cosas. Llegó un punto que solo quedaban unas cuantas latas, y la bola de nieve. En un rápido movimiento, ambos sujetaron al mismo tiempo, la esfera de cristal - ¿Eh? Suéltala Calzoncillos-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando cerillo?- cuestiono bruscamente Gray - Esta la compre yo

-¿Tu?- rió sarcásticamente - Déjate de bromas hielitos, suéltala que no tengo tiempo-

-De ninguna manera, me costó conseguirla, no te la daré porque se te dio la gana- Las llamas de Natsu fueron prendiéndose paulatinamente, el liquido en el interior empezó a calentarse, empezando poco a poco a hervir. Gray sintió el calor abrasando su palma de la mano, pero no la soltaría, no se la daría tan fácil al flamitas.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear, maldito stripper?- Gray fue liberando también su magia, enfriando el otro extremo lateral de la bola, ambas frentes chocaron mientras los dos gruñían y se fulminaban con la mirada

-¡Horno con patas!-

-¡Exhibicionista!-

-¡Sesos de Lava!-

-¡Pervertido nudista!-

-¡Fenómeno del picante!-

-¡Pervertido de los Helados!-

-¡Alcornoque!-

-¡Cabeza Hueca!-

La presión dentro de la esfera se incrementaba cada segundo. Lamentablemente insertar energía, en este caso magia, en un lugar cerrado, tiene un efecto parecido a poner un huevo en un microondas. La esfera exploto, en un sonoro ruido en las manos de ambos, lanzando pequeño pedazos de cristal en el suelo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando con impresión donde antes había un bola de nieve, y ahora solo habían pedazos de cristal. Parpadearon, se miraron entre sí, parpadearon de nuevo. Cuando salieron del pequeño trance en el que se encontraban, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, ambos se lanzaron a repartirse golpes, en la mitad de la calle que ya casi desocupaba estaba.

-¡Es tu culpa maldito, desnudista! ¡Ahora ya no tengo un regalo para Lucy! - grito Natsu, completamente encendido (literalmente), , ahora sí el cabrón de Gray le saco la poca paciencia que le poseía.-

-¡Karyuu no Tekken!- exclamo Natsu. Un golpe de fuego se dirigió, contra Gray, que reacciono rápidamente.

-¡Ice Make: Shield!- La coraza de hielo, se formo ante Gray y recibió el impacto del ataque del mago de fuego. El hielo de Gray poco a poco comenzó a ceder, se agrieto, y finalmente en una pequeña explosión ambos magos salieron disparados en sentidos contrarios. Las bolsas que ya habían recogido, otra vez quedaron desparramadas en el suelo, pero lo que llamo la atención de ambos magos, fue como de la bolsa de regalos de Gray escapaba una bola de cristal de nieve, exactamente igual a la que acabaron de arruinar.

Gray fue el primero en reaccionar, soltando una risa un poco nerviosa - Jaja al aparecer tenías razón, sesos de lava, esa bola, si era tuya-

-Gray, maldito idiota- Se enfureció el Dragon Slayer- Tomare esa bola, tu destruiste la mía, ahora la pagas- le dijo Natsu antes de dirigirse a recoger la bola caída en la nieve

-Ni te atrevas a tocarla- amenazo Gray.

*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*

-Estúpido Gray, por su culpa debo buscar ahora debo buscar otro regalo- refunfuño el peli rosa, dirigiéndose al gremio a llevar los regalos.

En su enérgica pelea en medio de la calle, Erza apareció de la nada a separarlos con un par de golpes. Al parecer Fairy Tail recibió quejas de que un par de magos del gremio estaban haciendo un escándalo en medio de la ciudad. Makarov sabía de quienes se trataban, así que mando a Erza para que solucionara el problema. La peli roja al ver la situación, tomo la democrática decisión de quedarse ella con la Bola de cristal. Y les advirtió con el que si seguían discutiendo, ella misma, los castigaría. Ambos aterrorizados aceptaron con "Aye, Sir".

Ya la tarde se escapaba rápidamente, y se aproximaba la hora de festejar. Y en Fairy Tail, todos ya sabemos que les encantan las fiestas. Dentro del gremio se unos cantaban, otros bebían, y unos cuantos más ayudaban la decoración de la ocasión. La alegría y el festejo se notaba en el ambiente, y bueno porque no, ciertos rastros de una sana enemistad. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a silueta que llegaban al gremio llena de paquetes

-Bienvenido, Natsu- Mirajane lo recibió con su habitual sonrisa

-Hola Mira- Natsu saludó, dirigiéndose hacia a la barra. Deposito en piso la bolsa con cajas de regalos. - ¿No ha venido Lucy?-

-Sí, pero ya se fue. Seguramente regresará más tarde.-

Natsu suspiro tranquilo, aun tenía un poco más de tiempo para buscarle un regalo, pero no sabía que le podría regalar. Busco con la mirada alguien que pudiera ayudarle, alguien que supiera que regalo sería adecuado para Lucy; en su escudriño visual, su atención cayó sobre una peli azul que leía un libro en una de las mesas del gremio. ¡Levy! ella era la mejor amiga de Lucy, ella podría decirle cual es el mejor regalo para ella. Su ánimo pareció levantarse de repente. !Aun tenía una esperanza!.

-¡Levy!- le llamo Natsu, expresando una gran sonrisa y corriendo hacia la mesa en la cual ella se hallaba.

-¿Natsu?-

-Hola Levy - sonrió - Levy, quiero pedirte algo muy sencillo

-¿Algo muy sencillo?- Levy no entendía a que se refería

-¿Has visto a Lucy?

-Sí, hoy hable con ella. Estaba un poco deprimida hoy, debido a que la editorial de Magnolia le rechazo el libro que ella intento publicar-

-¿Libro?- pregunto Natsu. Levy mostro una sonrisa triste, recordando la charla que tuvo con su mejor amiga. Miro a Natsu que ya estaba sentado frente suyo, con la mirada atenta a cada palabra que ella decía.

-Lu-chan- empezó - me comento que ese libro está basado en una historia muy especial para ella. Era una historia que su madre le comento una vez antes de morir. Ella al escribir la historia quería compartir ese recuerdo que su madre le había dejado antes de partir. Ella me mostro el libro, para que le diera mi aprobación. Natsu- llamo ella- Lucy tiene un talento increíble, pero al parecer la editorial la rechazo, diciéndole que era un libro anticuado, aburrido y que seguramente no vendería.-

-¿Y cómo se llamaba el Libro?

- Fireflies's Cave. Eso se traduce como la Cueva de las Luciérnagas

- ¿Y Lucy?-

-Ella se fue a su casa, dijo que quería estar sola.-

-Ya veo, gracias Levy- Natsu sonrió, a pesar de lo que le conto Levy, se fue corriendo. Ya sabía cuál que le iba a regalar. Pero tenía que darse prisa, el tiempo se le iba acabar, pronto todas las tiendas cerrarían. Y así Natsu cruzo las puertas del gremio corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas permitían.

*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*

El ocaso estaba próximo, Lucy seguía recostaba en su cama, no tenía ánimos para ir al gremio. Se sentía muy mal, ella puso todo su corazón en escribir esa historia. Cada vez que la recordaba sonreía; el recuerdo de su madre era algo especial e invaluable. Ella siempre le decía al contarle esa historia que las luciérnagas son seres mágicos; Ellas protegen y guían a aquellos, que han perdido el camino. Pero al recordar las duras palabras del presidente de la editorial, le hizo borrar su sonrisa. Le dolía. Decidió taparse su cara con la cobija, tal vez dormir un poco, la haría alejarse de esos pensamientos.

..._-Lucy-_...

Alguien la llamaba, era un susurro casi inexistente que fue tomando fuerza

_-...Lucy...__-_

_-_Lucy, despierta-

Lucy abrió los ojos adormilada, y vio una sombra que estaba acuclillada sobre su ventana, solo podía ver esos dos ojos puntiagudos mirándola fijamente. El susto la domino, y mientras gritaba le lanzo un golpe a la sombra como un instinto de supervivencia. Escucho como la sombra gritaba al caer, y un sordo ruido del cuerpo chocando contra el suelo. Se asomo por la ventana, y se sorprendió al ver al peli rosa en la nieve, con un gran chichón en su cabeza, mientras mascullaba maldiciones por lo bajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Natsu?- lo llamo reconociéndolo, y recordando el susto que se había tenido -¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti- grito desde la planta baja. Pego un salto que lo dejo nuevamente en el marco de la ventana, frente a frente con Lucy- ¿Se puede saber porque me tiraste de la ventana?, eso no es muy cortés que digamos-

-¿Cortesía? ¡Me estás hablando de cortesía cuando vienes a irrumpir la paz de mi casa, y tras del hecho lo haces por la ventana como si nada!- Exclamo la rubia molesta. Miro el cielo, estaba despejado, y se podía apreciar que la luna estaba en su máximo punto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Se supone que ya todos deberían estar celebrando en Fairy Tail. Si era así, entonces porque Natsu... -Natsu, ¿Por qué no estás en el gremio con los demás?-

-Porque ya era hora de entregar los regalos, y bueno, no estabas para entregarte el tuyo. - Natsu abrió su chaqueta y empezó a buscar dentro de ella, sacando una pequeña caja de regalo, con un listón rojo- Así que vine a entregártelo.

-¿Mi regalo?- Lucy no se esperaba que Natsu dejara la fiesta del gremio para traerle un regalo. Contuvo la respiración mientras abría el regalo; mientras Natsu se sentaba sobre la cama, cruzándose de piernas. El papel regalo cayó al piso. Lucy abrió los ojos los ojos por la sorpresa. -Acaso este es...-

A pesar de la tener las luces apagadas, la luz de la luna, y las lamparas de la calle, eran suficientes para poder ver. Y Natsu vio claramente como los lagrimas se galopaban en los ojos de la rubia- Oye, Lucy- La llamo suavemente- Acaso hice algo...-Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para preguntar, Lucy se le abalanzo dándole un gran abrazo, cayendo los dos sobre el colchón.

-Gracias Natsu, muchas Gracias- Las lágrimas de la rubia cayeron sobre las mejillas del Dragon Slayer, y ella sonrió de forma sincera y cálida. Cuando se incorporaron, Natsu vio a Lucy mirar con mucho cariño su regalo. En sus manos sostenía con delicadeza el libro "Fireflies's Cave". Nunca creyó que alguien pudiera hacer algo así por ella, se sentía realmente conmovida.

-¿Natsu?

-¿Sí?-

-Cómo fue que pudiste conseguir esto- Pregunto Lucy mostrando el libro

Natsu la miro, y parpadeo un par de veces. No espero que ella le hiciera esa pregunta. ¿Sería prudente decirle que entro a la editorial para hablar seriamente con el presidente de la empresa, y termino amenazándolo con quemar el edificio?. No. No lo era. -No te preocupes, mejor disfrútalo- Le dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba. Lucy lo miro por un segundo antes de sonreír también.

-Lucy, ¿te parece si vamos al gremio?- Pregunto el peli rosa con lo cual la rubia asintió.

Al salir de la casa, en el cielo se podían notar pequeñas luces que brillaban intermitente mente. Las luces parecían alzarse y juntándose como una gran cortina de luz, sobre sus cabezas. Las luces descendieron lentamente sobre ellos suavemente, haciendo que parezca que las estrellas cayeran sobre ellos.

-¿Luciérnagas?- Natsu pregunto y parpadeo un par de veces. Lucy volvió hacia él, y asintió. El paisaje delante de ellos estaba envuelto de luz. Las luciérnagas iluminaban su camino. Los arboles, las flores incluso la hierba, se veían completamente diferentes bajo aquella cálida luz. Era mágico. Lucy sonrió. Su madre tenía razón, el cuento que ella solía contarle de verdad existía. En ese momento las luciérnagas los estaban protegiendo. Ellas eran seres que poseían magia, y también son capaces brillar a pesar de oscuridad, siempre con esa luz encontrarán el camino hacia casa.

Mirándolas bien, lucían menos como luciérnagas y más como hadas.

.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

_¿Comentarios?¿Críticas?¿Extorsiones?¿Tomatazos?_

_Sí, yo sé, esta algo sencilla, pero mi musa se fue de parranda por navidad y año nuevo y me dejo abandonada, a mi sola. T.T_

_Bueno eso es todo, así que comenten. Es la primera historia que publico, así que sería genial que me dieran comentarios para saber en qué debo mejorar. __También quería salir un poco del ambiente Navideño, mostrando más lo sentimientos que se celebran en esta época y no la fiesta como tal._

_Perdóneme si se me ignore algún error en la historia. No tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien._

_Feliz Año Nuevo, prospero 2015_

_-Y que Hiro deje de Trollearnos. Amén. :3 –_

_-Dejen Reviews-_

_Se despide: __Gialeslie_


End file.
